Faded
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Él aparecía con la noche y se iba con el día,siempre igual, siempre estático, lo recordaba así desde que era una niña,ambos confinados a la oscuridad por diferentes motivos, sin el sol de por medio podíamos estar juntos, pero perder la luz definitivamente era un precio que podía pagar, solo que no sabía que al final simplemente me desvanecería...Por favor, déjame recordar. ADELANTO


_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva creadora Hino Matsuri, por lo demás, es de mi completa autoría y por tanto, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**_

 _ **Faded**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al llegar a la casa Cross nadie le dijo porque las personas reunidas en aquel salón la miraban de esa forma, tampoco es que a los cinco años, totalmente centrada en pensamientos infantiles que se debatían entre juegos y sueños preciosos, supiera demasiado sobre estatus y sociedad.

En el apogeo de 1760 los ingleses ostentaban un notable y deplorable criterio ante la pobreza, el estatus, el color de la piel y ella…ella no era la más pálida de las creaciones del señor, no, cierto que no era negra, pero su piel era ligeramente más oscura de lo considerado apropiado, su sangre, sumada a las horas de juego bajo el sol habían coloreado su piel de un hermoso tostado, uno que su madre halagaba, uno que su padre consideraba precioso, uno que las personas consideraban una vergüenza.

Bajó la mirada al sentir aquellos ojos sobre su persona, era intimidante, la cohibía y se apretaba más contra las piernas de su papá, quien a su vez no hacía más que tomar su mano con cariño para infundirle confianza, no lo estaba logrando.

Paseó sus orbes achocolatadas por toda la habitación, los muebles de caoba, las paredes empapeladas y los suelos de mármol pulido, allí había más riqueza de la que sus ojos jamás hubieran visto, acostumbrada como estaba a aquella pequeña casita media destartalada que compartía con su madre no podía más que maravillarse, pero eso no la consolaba. Aún recordaba el tacto de las caricias femeninas de su progenitora sobre sus mejillas, deslizando sus manos oscuras por su cabello lacio, tan diferente al de ella.

La recordaba como una mujer hermosa, de facciones finas y de piel oscura, de grandes ojos casi negros y un cabello rizado que bailaba a su alrededor de forma graciosa enmarcándole el rostro fino y lozano, sí, su madre era bellísima, de trato dulce, educado, y estaba segura de que todas esas cosas las había visto su padre, su padre que era tan distinto.

Lo miró, aún aferrada a él, que diferente era aquel hombre de la gente que acostumbraba ver, de una piel palidísima y un cabello de un rubio casi blanco, de ojos que le recordaban a un cielo despejado, claro, transparente, amable. Aquel hombre desbordaba amor y carisma, lo sentía cada vez que se dirigía a ella, cada vez que la miraba o la tomaba entre sus brazos, ella lo amaba con cada centímetro de su pequeño corazón.

—Hermano, te lo pido, cuida de ella—El estómago se le encogió ante esas palabras ¿a caso pensaba irse?¿igual que su mamá?

—No nos dijiste que ella era…era negra—Los miró atentamente ¿negra?

—No lo es…no lo es—Repitió el caballero aferrado a la mano de su hija ¿Cómo podían no ver la belleza de su hija?¿Qué mal había en una piel más o menos oscura? Él que se había criado bajo estas ideas de superioridad blanca no lo entendía, él que había estado rodeado de esclavos, él que poseía el poder de con solo una firma conceder libertad no entendía ese desprecio—Es mi hija.

Aquellas palabras, aunque sabidas, arrancaron una exclamación de sorpresa mezclada con indignación, él hombre la miró, vio sus ojos asustados, apenados y no pudo menos que sentir un pinchazo en el pecho, su hija, su preciosa y amada hija era todo lo que tenía arraigado al corazón, él, un almirante de los ejércitos británicos se había enamorado irremediablemente de una mestiza, una mujer hermosa que le había dejado el corazón destrozado y una hija al morir.

—Kaien—retomó la palabra acercándose a su hermano aún con la pequeña mano entrelazada a la suya—Cuídala como si yo estuviera aquí y dale todo lo que se merece y corresponde— Al final pudo respirar aliviado al ver como el otro asentía y le dirigía una mirada a su esposa y dama de compañía antes de retirarse dejándolos solos.

—Papá…¿vas a irte?—No pudo evitar preguntar, ¿a caso él también la dejaría? ¿Con esa gente extraña?

Lo vio agacharse frente a ella y mirarla atentamente, repasando con sus ojos claros su rostro y se sorprendió ante aquel abrazo, al sentirse presa entre los fuertes brazos masculinos, aún más lo hizo al escucharle un pequeño sollozo que hizo que irremediablemente ella le correspondiera y arrugara el gesto tratando ella misma de evitar el escozor de las lágrimas, no podía evitarlo.

Seguido a eso, una corta despedida, sería la última vez que lo viera en los próximos años, solo le quedarían sus palabras y gestos de cariño, como si de una película se tratara, solo que ella sería la única que la hubiera visto, la única en recordarlo, lo llevaba en el corazón y eso, para ella era suficiente, contar con el amor de una persona, eso…eso era más que suficiente.

Lo vio irse no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa antes de salir por aquella puertas de enrevesadas decoraciones, se fue haciendo invisible antes sus ojos y al darse la vuelta se sorprendió al ver a una mujer que lucía más pálida que la luna misma, la cual, la observaba con cierto atisbo de rechazo en sus ojos grises, pero si en verdad existía tal cosa en su mirada, sus labios no lo dejaron escapar, en vez de eso, la instaron a seguirla pasando por aquel salón y sus pasillos en donde vislumbró cuadros con pinturas que más tarde le suscitarían más de una pregunta y reflexión.

Se sintió abandonada y temerosa en su nuevo cuarto, Lady Sara la había acomodado allí, en una habitación que podría duplicar el tamaño de su casa, de paredes empapeladas en finas rosas y detalles que a sus ojos parecieron la cosa más curiosa. Sin embargo, su cuarto era el mínimo cambio que venía incluido en ese paquete que resultaba ser su nueva vida.

El pasar del tiempo le mostraría su lugar entre aquellas personas que irremediablemente no podían dejar de tomarle cierto afecto, después de todo, era hija de su padre, dueño de todo lo que pisaba, y para maravilla de muchos…suyo.

Golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciéndola volver de su exploración entre los pequeños vestidos que había encontrado en el armario ¿serían a caso suficientes los días del mes para usarlos todos?

Vacilante se acercó a la puerta en donde la abrió y quedó maravillada, que piel tan blanca, ¡que cabello tan luminoso! Aquel niño de ojos malva tenía el cabello plateado, plateado como luz de luna ¡y su piel era del color de la leche! ¿Era un ángel?

Ese niño, quien se había presentado como Zero, era hijo de aquel hombre de anteojos, Kaien, y por tanto, su primo, era un niño amigable, dulce, su contraste, era luminoso y pálido como hubiera imaginado a un querubín mientras que ella podría fácilmente ser comparada con una sirvienta si no fuera por sus facciones que delataban los de una mujer de noble cuna, ella era preciosa, preciosa como las reinas de antaño, esas que vestían cuero y recorrían distancias inmensas entre hombres con medio cerebro, pero que aún así conservaban una frágil lindura, una resistente, esa que venía de la lejana áfrica y la exótica Asia, en donde sus antepasados disfrutaban de una vida lejos del yugo blanco.

De eso ya habían pasado unos largos diez años y cuando se miraba al espejo ya no era la misma, su piel estaba notablemente más clara, producto del encierro.

Ya no recordaba la sensación del sol sobre su piel, lo que era el calor del verano jugando en las calles, la delicada mano de su madre llevándola por la orilla del río, un canasto de ropa apoyado en la curva de la cintura, el aroma del guiso en la olla…todo eso se había ido junto con ella, junto con su padre…

Había perdido la luz para vivir en la oscuridad, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luminiscencia espectral de la luna, vivir de noche, dormir de día, un ritmo diferente al de la gente normal, sabía que la gente hablaba de ella, de su extraño comportamiento, se había vuelto débil y nostálgica, anhelando constantemente la luz, la calidez.

Se miraba las manos pálidas, pero nunca lo suficiente como para que la dejaran salir bajo el cielo celeste, era una reclusa de su casa, de su familia y de la sociedad. Se calzó los guantes blancos hasta los codos y se acomodó algunos oscuros mechones que insistían en salirse de su peinado. Había cosas que nadie podría cambiar, el color de sus ojos, de su pelo, no era blanca, pero tampoco era negra, y había sacado contra todo pronóstico más de su padre que de su madre, una muestra era la claridad que había alcanzado su piel.

Aún lo extrañaba, ansiaba que volviera, que la dejara volver a caminar bajo el sol.

Miró a su alrededor, ya nada era como antes, ella misma.

Unos golpes a su puerta la descolocaron, esa noche debían salir, se daría una fiesta en una de las casa vecinas, algún extranjero pretensioso que esperaba disfrutar de los placeres de Londres y que de una u otra forma, siempre terminaba arrastrada a aquellos lugares en donde los murmullos se levantarían a su alrededor.

Abrió la puerta observando los inexpresivos ojos de su primo, tan dulces alguna vez, no pudo evitarlo y su mano viajó hasta su rostro, profundamente abatida, los años se habían llevado más cosas de las que ella pensaba, sus infancias habían volado lejos y el peso de sus obligaciones los había doblegado convirtiéndolos en tristes presencias que deambulaban por los pasillos de aquella casona, ella quería pensar que aún conservaba cierta viveza infantil.

—Vamos Zero, que cara tan amargada— Le sonrió totalmente renovada de ánimo, sufría una renovación cada día, para no caer, llevaba mucho tiempo sujetándose de un hilo a punto de cortarse—Seguramente habrá alguien de quien reírse—Sugirió pícara a la vez que pinchaba con un dedo la mejilla pálida del joven que solo suspiró rendido ante su ánimo.

Tomándolo por el brazo que le ofrecía se dispusieron a caminar hacia la salida, esta vez solo irían ellos, su otra prima junto con sus tíos habían decidido pasar una temporada fuera. El carruaje que los esperaba era sumamente delicado, probablemente tendría una buena cantidad de años, había pertenecido a algún antepasado que no recordaban y que se había mantenido en la familia sufriendo constantes arreglos que lo mantenían en perfecto estado.

Había llovido recientemente y las piedras del camino lucían resbaladizas a la luz de las farolas, el sol se había ido hacia tiempo y ella hubiera deseado verlo antes de que empezara su descenso, Zero la miraba sin ocultar el fastidio que tenía por tener que ir a otra estúpida fiesta, la cuarta de la semana.

—No entiendo que tenemos que hacer nosotros ahí, sabes como es esa gente de prepotente—Dijo totalmente molesto, era el primero en salir en su defensa cuando alguien osaba hablar de más sobre ella, quizá se enfureciera incluso más.

—No importa, dejálos ser, no me molesta…en serio, y si vamos es porque prometimos atender a los compromisos que se dieran en la ausencia de tu padre.

Cinco minutos de viaje fueron suficientes para aplacar las constantes quejas del peliplata, sabía que algunas veces solo lo hacía para distraerla. No tardaron mucho en llegar frente a aquella casa brevemente habitada, al parecer pertenecía a una familia de la zona que hacía mucho se había mudado a la tranquilidad del campo. Incluso antes de que ella llegara.

Con sumo cuidado bajó ayudada de un empleado, sus zapatillas de seda hicieron sonar su taco sobre la piedra de la calzada y se sintió repentinamente asombrada ante las luces del interior, dañando sus ojos, escuchando la suave música y viendo como las rejas de un intrincado patrón se abrían ante ella, el joven a su lado no dijo nada y solo se dispuso a guiarla dentro para cumplir con aquel fastidioso trabajo.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando entraron, y escuchó como su acompañante bufaba por lo bajo, no lo suficiente como para que no lo oyera y simplemente sonrió divertida, si había algo de valor en esos tediosos eventos era ver los desplantes que podía presenciar por parte de su primo.

Levantó la cabeza, erguida como estaba a toda su estatura, los lacios mechones cayéndole por el rostro y el vestido moviéndose a su alrededor, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran al respecto, ella ya estaba ahí y si no la querían bien podrían haber perdido _accidentalmente_ su invitación, no le hubiera importado.

En algún momento de la noche se había escabullido a los jardines de la mansión, su primo había quedado desconectado del mundo en un juego de cartas y contar con su atención sería pedir demasiado, sabía que era lo único medianamente aceptable para él de la noche y ella no lo iba a interrumpir.

No había nadie y no la sorprendió, ya estaban en ese momento en que el baile y los juegos habían acaparado a todos, dejándole a ella aquel momento de intimidad, se sentó en un banco bajo uno de los árboles del jardín y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba su postura. Cuando al fin sintió el aire fresco llenándole los pulmones, totalmente relajada, recién entonces abrió los ojos, la luna estaba ahí tras un cúmulo de humedad que la hacía lucir borrosa. Había aprendido a amar su brillo y presencia más que cualquier poeta.

—Es hermosa—No se giró a ver a la persona que hablaba, solo asintió en silencio, la sombra de una sonrisa sobre sus labios, sabía que vendría.

Tras algunos segundos de muda contemplación se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba él, hermoso, perfecto como lo recordaba desde que era niña sin cambio alguno, llegando con la noche y yéndose con el día, había empezado a pensar que era alguna clase de Dios, Morfeo que deambulaba en el silencio espectral.

—Kaname—su nombre brotó como una caricia de entre sus labios, ambos recluidos a las sombras por circunstancias diferentes.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, cada paso dejaba una marca sobre el césped húmedo y con sus ojos la invitó a seguirlo a la vez que le tendía una mano, un beso sobre su dorso y Yuuki se rindió a sus encantos.

Si tuviera que dejar que la oscuridad la tragara, si tenía que desaparecer, entonces lo haría solo si sus manos la guiaban, solo si podía quedarse con él dejaría de lado el anhelo de luz, cambiaria el sol por el vino de sus irises y entregaría su cuerpo a los abismos del pecado.

El frío de su contacto la hizo estremecer, a veces olvidaba que él no era como ella e imaginaba una vida completa junto a él, el cielo celeste cubriéndolos, lejos, muy lejos de donde estaban, pero la realidad era que solo el escondite del sol y la luz indiscreta de las estrellas los dejaba estar así.

A medida que se alejaban, la música se iba apagando y la luz de los alrededores se perdía, con cada paso que daba más latente era el sentimiento de abandono, sus memorias parecían desvanecerse junto a los segundos, recordaba vagamente a su primo sentado en una de las mesas, el vaso de whisky a un costado, el revolotear de las faldas en el salón, el aroma a carne asada y a cera quemada.

En una vaga sensación, apreció la caricia de su cabello soltándose de su amarre y cayendo contra sus hombros desnudos, siempre pasaba lo mismo, en su presencia el mundos se volvía un vago resabio de algún sueño. Cuando se detuvo ya no estaban en los alrededores de la mansión, estaban en _aquel_ lugar, el río se veía de un negro brillante ante los leves reflejos de luz, y los árboles detrás de ellos les servían de refugio.

Aquel contacto helado se pasó a sus mejillas haciendo que lo mirara directamente, sus manos eran siempre una caricia que sobresaltaba a su corazón y hacían a sus ojos escocer, había un sentimiento de suplica en sus orbes que siempre había sentido como una puñalada a su corazón, su piel hervía en comparación con la de él y acunó sus manos cerrando los ojos, perdida en la sensación de su compañía.

Había veces en que se iba y no volvía durante meses, entonces la espera se volvía una lenta tortura, ella conocía todo de él, y a su vez él lo sabía todo de ella, y aunque ahora se vieran discriminados por el día, se habían visto bajo el sol, con la piel brillando cálidamente. Sabía lo que él era ahora y lo aceptaba.

La suavidad de unos labios la sacaron de aquel estado de apacible nostalgia, sus manos afianzándose a la tela de su saco, sintiendo los brazos masculinos cerniéndose alrededor de su talle, afectuosos, cuanto lo había extrañado.

Sintió su boca separarse y dejar besos en su rostro, llevándose el rastro salado de sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello y solo entonces fue que comprendió aquella súplica, la quería, la amaba, la necesitaba y si ella desaparecía en el proceso sería su culpa, solo de ella, lo aceptaba, se aferró a él con más fuerza.

Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos negros y lloró, por ella, por él y por el sol que nunca volverían a ver, despareciendo en la oscuridad para siempre, desvaneciéndose con él, observó su rostro, su piel infinitamente pálida, la línea afilada de la mandíbula, el contorno de sus ojos, las cejas y las pestañas negras hasta su propio reflejo en sus ojos. Asintió, una sonrisa rota abriéndose paso sobre sus labios, estaba dispuesta a eso y más.

—¿Estás segura?—Cuando habló pudo ver la punta de los colmillos sobresaliendo, blancas, afiladas, en algún momento su humanidad se había perdido dejando a aquel ser en su lugar, pero ¿qué importaba?

—Nunca estuve más segura—Esta vez le sonrió feliz, porque tenía su lado bueno, una eternidad junto a él no podía ser algo malo ¿Cierto?

El dolor que sintió cuando desgarró su piel no fue ni una décima de lo que se había imaginado, un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizó hasta el escote, mezclándose con el rojo de su vestido, un gemido doloroso se escapó de su boca junto con algunas lágrimas, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

…

Abrió los ojos, el rostro totalmente empapado de agua salada, y de nuevo aquella dolorosa opresión en el pecho, se acarició el cuello en donde aún sentía el pinchazo, pero no había nada.

De nuevo ese sueño.

La noche ya había caído, como seguía y seguiría haciéndolo durante los últimos doscientos cincuenta y siete años, se levantó, ya no recordaba, no le quedaba nada ¿había imaginado todo?

Las luces de la ciudad eran demasiado brillantes…las farolas ya no tenían velas y los carruajes habían sido reemplazados, la Inglaterra en la que había nacido se había desvanecido como todo lo que recordaba. Estampó la mano contra el cristal, los trozos cayendo sobre la alfombra, sobre ella, la eternidad era demasiado larga para pasarla sola.

Las paredes, los cuadros, las habitaciones, todo seguía igual, pero ya no era ella, golpeó el suelo enfurecida por todo lo que recordaba y lo que no.

Tan perdida. Queriendo recordar.

¿Quién sos? ¿Dónde estás?

—Me desvanezco.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Siempre es bueno empezar una nueva historia, más allá de su contenido o pareja, pero en este caso estoy extremadamente feliz de que sea en ese foro, porque estoy segura de que me voy a encontrar con gente que ya conozco y a la cual aprecio profundamente ya que me acompañaron en otros proyectos.**_

 _ **Al final, estoy de nuevo con esta pareja mucho antes de lo que tenía pensado, pero si así están las cosas, es imposible alejarme de ellos, son mis predilectos, así que no me queda de otra que llenar el foro con mis fics, sepan que hay varios proyectos almacenados en mi computadora y mi mente, que es el mejor archivero. Espero poder cumplirles y ser más veloz a la hora de actualizar, aunque ya me conocen jajaja**_

 _ **Feliz de verlos, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Flor**_


End file.
